What You Know is Not Always True
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: You probably know most things about Jinx and Kid Flash. How they seem to really like each other. How Kid Flash converted Jinx. But everything is not always as it seems... So yeah.


**Heyyyyyyyy sorry I haven't written in a while. (It's called I found a new anime, and laziness.) But i'm back. I'm not even sure what I am going to write as of right now. But I am going to go to the best website for inspiration ever.**

**Facebook.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

_My innocence is not ignorance. __**Kid Flash**_

Every treated him like he was stupid. I mean yeah, he was a smart-alec, flirtatious womanizer. Especially as he got older. But despite this, he was surprisingly naive and innocent. But no one thought it was innocence. They took it as ignorance. That he was just being his stupid self. But being a busy superhero during the most important learning time of life didn't help. He didn't time. But you would think for as someone as fast as him, he would have all the time in the world.

It's the complete opposite. Days seemed to pass like hours. Hours like minutes. A week like a day.

So when Jinx came, he didn't really know what to do. Sure, he played it smooth, just because thats how he is. But he didn't know of the feeling he was feeling. It made his stomach feel sick in a good way, and made his heart beat fast. It was up to Jinx with her not so innocence to tell Kid Flash of this feeling.

_My innocence is not Ignorance. _

::.::

_My past does not define me. __**Jinx.**_

Yeah. She was a villain. And heck, she enjoyed the hell out of it. The rush of things like being chased by the police, or robbing a store. It made her want to smile.

But people change. But sometimes people don't like to look past what you've done. Can't they forgive and forget? No obviously not. Not like she didn't understand. Her team had almost killed theirs. On more than one occasion. But there was one person who didn't mind her past.

Kid Flash. He was an annoying flirt, but he saw the light in her, when even she didn't see it.

So the Teen Titans can believe whatever they want.

_My past does not define me. _

::.::

_My kindness is not weakness. __**Kid Flash.**_

He saw the light in Jinx because he was willing to look over her past. And the reason he was able to do that, was because he was kind. Yeah, Robin was... nice. When he wanted to be. But when it came to villains, he could say they could rot and die in jail, and not even bat an eyelash.

But Kid Flash would never would say something like that. Even if he was losing and frustrated. And of course Robin, being the leader he is, yelled at him when he was intentionally nice to Jinx. He viewed it as a weakness that the enemy could use against him in battle.

But Kid didn't back down. He saw that Jinx wasn't the same as other villains. And he would convert her, even if that meant being kicked off the Titans. And when Jinx finally did convert, there was only one thing he could think.

_My kindness is not weakness. _

::.::

_My calm hides a storm. _**Jinx.**

She was always just naturally calm. At most times. When her team failed her or Kid Flash did something, she would lash out a little. But not as much as she wanted to. But all other teams, she seemed to have a menacing calm about her.

Like how during battle she could calmly responded with a comeback that made it seemed like she had planned the whole conversation.

But there were times at night where she would close her soundproof door, and her calmness would vanish. She would hex, she would scream, she would do anything to get out the storm that laid inside her. She never do this in front of anyone. There was a reason she had that soundproof door. But one night, she couldn't take it anymore. Kid Flash had destroyed her last nerve. He was just so... Kind to her. She was not used to such kindness. She screamed at him. Hexes came out from her body and struck random things. Then in the end she collapsed in his arms and cried. Although she denied it later.

She was calm most of the time. But...

_My calm hides a storm._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Yeah I know it was kinda short and didn't have that much romance in it, but its the best I can do with watching my sister. OH YEAH: I'm out of the hospital! Not for good, but they think I am well enough to go home. I hope its for awhile. (SLOTH. WIFI.) Anyways I wanted to show you a summary of a story I might do. MAYBE. Here it is(It will have: KFXJ, StarXRob, BBXRae, maybe a little SpeedyXChesh, CyborgXBee, JerichoXKole, and MAYYYBBEE A OCXOC):**

**Everything seems to be coming into place. Slade: Defeated. The BrotherHood: Defeated. And couples seem to be sprouting left and right. But suddenly a new threat arrises. One more powerful than Slade and the BrotherHood. And there is only one person. With a twisted mind. He starts kidnapping (and maybe even killing them. No one knows) all the villains. What will happen?**

**I'm kinda hoping people will read it even if it has a couple they don't like. It will have romance in it, but I hope it will have enough of drama and action to make up for it. Tell me what you think! **


End file.
